A vacation
by SolsticeReid
Summary: Sky and friends are set out to find the place where the vacation Dawn had organised was set, on they way they will battle new mobs, find new locations and meet some unusual friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I have had major writers block, but my friend SmileyStuff who also writes minecraft fanfiction inspired me to write some myself! I will ****update soon I promise on my other Fan Fiction but enjoy!**

Even though Sky was the leader of a large army of budder lovers, he would love nothing more than slicing some squids with friends, that was one of his many joys in life. Excepting his girlfriend Dawn and his friends those two came first and foremost in the top three of his priorities, family, friends then squids. So the scene is set one late night in the midst of October when the wind blew bitterly and wolves howled, the rain splattered against their heads although the weather didn't want them to continue through the night they trekked on through the jungle. The minecrafter and his friends joined him on the vacation, sure the squids wanted to kill Sky and the Army but it had been Dawns' idea... And she organised it all before Sky had a choice but no matter a relaxing vacation may do them some good, perhaps... Maybe...

"How far is it NOW." Complained Deadlox his headphones were slowly slipping down his head and his hair was dripping wet, he felt miserable, the rain soaked his skin and his backpack had a leak in it slowly dripping on the jungle leaves behind them as they wandered half lost, half certain they knew the way.

"Sparklez, where are we?" Moaned the fluffy as he pulled yet another leaf from his wet fur.

"Uh... We are heading east... Or is it west?"

His map had never been more confusing and thinking they had almost made it half way there almost an hour ago.

"Look try and find like some shelter or wood or something, I don't know what they do in the freaking amazon jungle just do something." Said Sky, he didn't like this situation it seemed ludicrous that he nor his friends could pinpoint where the stupid place was.

So the friends split up in groups of two's to find what ever they can, relatively close to the area. Sky and Sparklez set out in the direction they had been walking in while TrueMu and Deadlox went north, Fluffy and Bajan set out in the opposite direction of Sky and Sparklez,while Antvenom and Ssundee set South. Bodil, Bashur, Seth, Seto, Husky, Chimney, Kermit and Caveman stayed to clear some leaves and create make-do tents.

Sky and Sparklez had set out in that same direction but through the corner of Sparklez eye he could see a small light and a small plume of smoke.

"Uh, Sky keep looking, I'm going to go off this way."

He didn't wait for a reply, following the light he ran in the direction of where it was coming from not stopping until he came to the sight of a large wooden house burning and crumbling before his very eyes, he runs towards it, leaping out of the way of falling beams. He then feel's a knawing sensation on his ankle, he was about to take his sword and hit it with the budder blade when he see's it's a medium sized black dog, pulling him in a direction further into the flames, he feels no fear towards the burning inferno and yet the warmth made him feel like he was entering the gates of hell the sensation was thrilling yet he had no clue what he would do if he got trapped. Leaping from the roof was not an option nor risk he was going to take. Especially since what he saw next left him almost shocked, flabbergasted nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl .Lying on the floor, lifeless yet her chest rose as the flames almost tried to envelope her in their warmth, the dog ran over to the girl who was probably it's owner nuzzled at her side as the captain approached, he had only one option and this option could either kill him or the girl or both individuals. Taking the dog under his arm, the minecrafter took the girl and wrapped her arms round his neck he felt her stiffen not by fear, she couldn't sense it while she was out cold probably it was because she had been moved from where she had been knocked out. He ran towards a broken glass window where he leapt from it. The whole world slowed down as he leapt he didn't care if his legs broke it was all just a matter of luck if his legs didn't crash under him. When he landed his feet felt pain writhe through his lower feet.

" Augh! Shoot, right uh... What now?" He was panicking his mind was buzzing he never thought he would need to do anything like this. He carries the girl in the direction where Sky had been, the dog barking like mad, being taken away from her home for probably the first time, he couldn't see the minecrafter, probably Sky had headed back to the others anyway.

"SKY WHAT THE HELL MAN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN OUR GROUPS!" Screeched Ssundee he didn't leave his partners side no one else did. Not even for a second. Seth bling and the others had set up tents quite well. (Except for Bodil, who probably trolled everyone else and put a hole in their make-do tents.)

He shrugged

"I saw budder how could I resist not going over and admiring it's beauty." He said it in a way that he couldn't help himself.

This is when Bashur spoke in a creepy whispery voice

"There is the one we speak of and whome is the... PEWFACE!"

Screeches the Melon he runs over to Sparklez takes the dog in his arms and begins to stroke the dog with one green 'hand'.

"Oh, yep, thanks Bash, totally fine here." Said the captain his slight sarcastic tone was noticeable to everyone in his sight.

"Who is that girl?" Asked the Bulgarian.

"Oh... Dunno." He didn't know, he didn't know if she was a good person or was someone he wanted to be wary of, either or he didn't know if he could trust her.

"Nghhh... " the girl groaned her dog whimpered in Bashers arm, Antvenom and Seto had gathered around the dog to pet it.

"We'll need to put her in one of the tents he said, he motioned to one.

Now Bodil felt guilty, he didn't want the girl to be frozen all night then to suddenly wake up in the morning drenched in water.

"Put her in my tent." He says quickly before Sparklez laid the girl down.

"What, no that'll mean there is nowhere for us to sleep!" Said Bashur

The minecrafters look at him with a stern expression.

"I will not, sleep in a tree for the night!" He says with an expression of determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in a day, because I can pretty much. Once again to those who read my fanfiction, enjoy.**

The early morning sun rose as the water melon and Bulgarian slept in a tree, all minecrafters happily slept, except one. She was awake her aqua eyes gleamed in the morning sun, her headset was sitting firmly on her head, some of her long blonde hair was somehow black with charcoal on the tips and yet she proceeded to keep washing it in the pool of water beside the 'campsite'. She was remembering what had happened that night, she closed her eyes and remembered what had happened. Something small and blue had attacked her home, nothing nothing more came to her no matter how hard she tried, why had they attacked her and why when she was sleeping, her most vulnerable moment?

"Are you okay?" Said a voice behind her her hair still dripping wet she threw it behind her as she turned her head. Who she met was a tall minecrafter, his glasses set on his eyes, he had thick black hair and he was smiling a little. When he saw the girl he hadn't realised who it had been that had been so weak before and now looked like she was ready to take down who ever stood in her path, his heart lept a little as she spoke her delicate voice was almost angel like.

" Yes, fine thanks and you?"

She seemed to have a voice that matched her looks, although her voice was soft it was something that was almost loud.

"I am Captain Sparklez." He says, he realised he had said the wrong thing his cheeks burnt.

"No, I mean... Uh fine." He stuttered a little his voice seemed to be smaller that it had done before and he didn't seem to know what to say to the girl.

"I already knew your name, I am SmileyStuff."

She smiled warmly, her smile was gorgeous, even though he had made a little bit of a fool of himself She smiled on in a way that was comforting.

"Where am I? Where is Milly?"

She sounded worried now, he didn't like that tone in her voice it made her sound so fragile.

And yet a black ball of fur came running towards the girl at the sound of her voice, accidentally pushing Sparklez into the shallow pool of water.

"She could be used as a weapon, holy notch." Said the Captain a lily pad sitting on his head.

"Sorry about that, Milly isn't used to being away from me for very long."

She holds a 'hand' out towards the captain, he smiles as she helps him out the water. She accidentally stumbles forwards as the minecrafter is pulled out making them quite close to each other indeed, but neither could speak they just stared for a minute at each other not knowing what to do.

"Bark- (well come on then!)." Said the dog

Smiley looks down at the dog and smiles, he could see why she was called SmileyStuff she was so happy...

* * *

**I am now taking OC's I already have TrueMu and Sparklez, so leave them OC's personality, anything! Including who you want to be paired with, maybe how you want to meet your minecrafter or perhaps I might make a surprise! As always thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah another update! Just because I can really! Enjoy folks and keep posting those OC's!**

* * *

So after introducing her to the others they set out this time Ant leading the way, Bashur complaining about the bark from the tree being hard and Kermit making wood jokes. TrueMu hadn't liked this since the beginning

"It's a good deal!." Dawn had said "You guys can go and relax!"

It had sounded so weird, you wouldn't get a good deal for at least fifteen people, it was shifty.

Milly howls, then growls sharply, monsters everywhere surrounding them, but not normal monsters, monsters that were evolved, a evolved type of skeleton three heads, much like a wither only fire surrounding it like a blaze, a zombie his body was half covered in clothes while the other part was much like a zombie pigmans and a creeper, spider like legs, they had crawled up a tree and were just waiting to pounce but not on them they were facing the complete opposite way, facing another, the person didn't speak just turning a sword by the handle between their fingers, then stabbing it into the ground with an almighty crunch of dirt, their hand still on the handle, yet only tapping the top impatiently, their armour was a colour they hadn't seen before, nor an ore, the armour was almost diamond like yet colours of green and dark blues intertwined it, probably enchanted armour yet it gleamed, the person stood still no words, nothing, only the hisses and groans of the undead and still living. This is when the person takes out a bow, an enchanted one, only it looked like glass, the person pulled the arrow back, the mobs awaited the minecrafters first shot, being faster now a creeper could easily dodge it a zombie pigman would now have the same affect if you hit one and a blaze skeleton could easily shoot from that far. The person let the arrow go from their grip, but it split, into two heading towards a creeper spider and skeleton blaze, the creeper almost blew up instantly causing a chain reaction of explosions, the blaze was going to fire but ended up knocking its aim into another leading the others who was going to shoot in the other direction, this is when they took the chance, picking up the sword, they slashed at one then another they had almost all been defeated excepting the zombie pigmen, they didn't have a choice though they took a chance and slashed at one only to have the others surround them and attack them, they didn't scream just attacked, they had no option but just to take it until they had done what they needed to do. Only TrueMu was brave enough to go in there his budder sword, slashed at one so they turn and attack him instead. Realising the predicament he was in he shouted.

**"HELP!"**

His voice goes high pitched as his call for help doesn't go unnoticed by the other fighting individual.

A slicing sound echoes around the small area and blood is coughed up by the Zombie pigmen, they were dead, the person had killed them, they took their blade out of the head of the pigmen, the dead corpse fell to their knees, the person pushed down the corpse with one of their armoured feet, put their sword away and put an armoured hand to their side, one of the Zombie Pigman had stabbed the person. Only pain was seen through the eyes of the person TrueMu could see it easily, it was that look Sky gave when you didn't let him go mining for budder. TrueMu looks back at the others most shrug and shake their heads, in a way of saying 'I don't know what to do.' So TrueMu being serious at times helped the person stand.

"We'll need to use some of our bandages to help them."

He said it almost nervously, the coldness of the armour was almost penetrating his suit, it sent shivers down his spine to know that someone was actually inside this armour freezing themselves almost to death...

* * *

**I am mean! Another cliff hanger! Now before you spaz out in the next chapter... It ain't my fault, my friend said write it for fun and I ended up posting it and writing as you can see in description, but now worries it's not like I'll focus on TrueMu and the mystery person for long! So as I said post those OC's and I will keep writing for your enjoyment!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had settled down near yet another small pond this time it was deeper and a much darker blue, a willow weeped over the pond as Lilly pads skimmed over the peaceful water, it was serenity, this place was somewhere that you could go just to relax.

Smiley was taking care of the person in the armour she knew they would need to breathe that bit more efficiently, so she takes off the helmet and almost drops it into the water, she couldn't speak and yet she needed someone to help her confirm who this person was. She quickly ran back to the others nettles and thorns stinging at her bare legs. Seeing the rush she was in Sparklez instantly assumed something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

"What's up? Is he okay?"

He tried to remain calm, the flushed pale face of the girl worried him, he was so worried about her, I mean after what happened he couldn't help it.

"No everything's fine but, er... I need you to confirm something for me, just quickly... If it's no bother."

TrueMu, Sparklez and Sky follow Smiley, she stopped by a body, still breathing, still inhabiting minecraftia, but this time the body was sitting up, breathing heavily as pain seared through the persons chest and lower body. TrueMu couldn't believe it, nor could Sky or Sparklez, the person who had saved TrueMu, was a girl?

"Well Jason got saved by a girl."

Said Sky with a thoughtful look, TrueMu didn't speak, he didn't want to. Aren't girls usually in distress not boys? I mean c'mon you've heard of Rapunzel, Cinderella, Snowhite, all the people in trouble were girls. It's not usual for a boy being in distress like the natural female, right?

"W-where am I, who are all of you?"

She was confused, yet no fear showed on her delicate face, none just a pure look of confusion.

"You're in the jungle... With the Sky Army."

Said Sky, how come she didn't know who the famous minecrafters were?

"The Sky Army? Never heard of such an army."

She stood up one hand still on her side trying to keep all pain within her fragile and weak body.

"Where are you from?"

Said Sparklez, he knew she was defiantly not from around here, especially because her armour gave it away.

"I believe I am from the world you call, The End am I correct in accusing this world of being called Minecraftia?"

Her speech seemed... different, yet her tone and voice was so beautiful and delicate, TrueMu didn't know why he thought of her in this way, she may be from the End, but she wasn't dressed like the stereotypical enderman or something that dwelled in the end, purple eyes and all, it was weird in the presence of a surviver of the end. He felt confused, no matter how well he tried to piece the puzzle together of her being from The End

"Does that mean you like have powers and stuff?"

Asked Sky, If she did, she could have been of use to them, or just to perhaps use them to troll everyone. Especially the Bulgarian...

"What's your name?"

SmileyStuff quizzed  
She looked at the minecrafters, in a way of analysing them, her blue eyes hovering over each of them.

"I am known as...

* * *

**I know I am mean, don't kill me. Getting there! Just don't kill me yet wait till the next chapter to ask me why I wrote it with this character but don't worry, it's fine... , I am thinking about uploading every second Saturday. Does that sound good? I mean, I have got a busy schedule, y'know clubs and school and stuff. I am still accepting OC's, as well so leave them down in the review, comments thingy and yeah upload later guys! :D **


End file.
